HiragoKurosaki
by Swordsman278
Summary: A crossover between Zero No Tsukaima and Bleach. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Portal

First story I've done so please bear with it.

-Hirago+Kurosaki-

Chapter 1. -Mysterious Portal-

It was a sunny evening in Karakura Town as Ichigo trains with his son Getsuga. Getsuga is the youngest of three, with bleach white hair and dark intimidating eyes. Though he is the youngest, he acts the oldest. The reason for that is that he is an Espada, elite hollow, and matures faster than his brother and sister.  
Though they may be siblings, the new generation of Kurosaki's all fight against one another. The reason for that is that they each have a diferent blood line in them. Getsuga as you know is a part of the hollow blood from Ichigo. His sister, Seika, the second oldest has gotten the quincy blood from Ichigo. Their older brother Shouhei, named after one of Ichigo's friends, inherited the shinigami powers from both Kurosaki and Kuchiki. Quincy's, hollows, and shinigami never get along, add some sibling rivalry to that and you have a full out war; but even though they fight, they still respect eachother and will protect eachother...if neccesary.  
So where was I...? Oh yes! Ichigo is training Getsuga, trying to help him reach his second Resurrecci n, or release form, when Getsuga notices this strange green portal open beside him.  
"What the hell is this?", he says as he pokes it with his Zanpakuto, soul-cutting sword.  
In a flash he is sucked in against his will and forced out the other side into a field where there are many people his age all staring at him and his sword.  
"What the hell are you all staring at?!" He asks them.  
"Have you never seen a hollow before?"


	2. Chapter 2 A New Face

Chapter 2. -A New Face-

As the smoke clears, Colette looks expectantly into the smoke for a spectacular familiar like a dragon or a unicorn or a flying eyeball at least. But what she saw shocked her, she had summoned a commoner

_What is this thing that i summoned?!_

She stares at the white skinned human when she noticed that he had said something that sounded familiar.

"Wait did you just say hollow?" she asks him in fluent japanese.

"Why yes I did now will you tell me where I am?" he replied.

"You are in the magical kingdom of Tristain."

"What? You mean magic as in kido and hado like the ones my weak mother use?"

"No I mean magic, here I'll show you by silencing your dirty mouth!"

She starts to chant an incantation in a language the boy had never heard before when suddenly she points her wand at him and he explodes.

Getsuga rushes out of the smoke and pins Colette to the ground crushing the air out of her.

"What did you do to me?!" He asks in a different language.

She is so astonished that she doesn't know what to say but it doesn't take the boy long to find out why she didn't answer.

"Whats going on with me!?" He shouts. "Why the hell am I speaking french?!"

That's when Colette decides to seal the contract.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this._

She leans up and kisses him. Taking the boy by surprise, it gives Colette enough time to get up and move away.

The boy just stares at her with eyes that show no emotion. That's when his skin starts to flare up and a wierd symbol that is only known as the mark of an Espada is engraved on his hand. When the boy sees it he smiles and starts laughing.

"I've always wondered what number I would be but I didn't know this was a choice!"

Colette looks closer and sees that an infinite symbol was engraved on his hand. She grabs hold of the situation and decides to try her first command on her familiar.

"Get up familiar and walk me to my room." She says in an even and serious tone.

"I have nothing better to do so I will; and by the way my names Getsuga not familiar." He says in a calm uncaring voice unlike the rage he should earlier.

And they walked to her room as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Newly Found Responsibilities

Getsuga-Newly Found Responsibilities-

Getsuga decided to sleep in the grass rather than on hay so he just left without a word.

On his way through the tower he comes across a seemingly happy couple who notice him and stares.

"What are you looking at?" He asks in an incredibly calm voice.

"We've never seen anything like you," the girl replies, "but it makes sense for a no one like Colette to summon a Plebeian."

The couple laughs at him and his "mistress".

Getsuga walks up to them and says with a sly smile, "Do you want to see something scary?"

"Like you could scare us." They reply still laughing.

Getsuga smiles wider and takes off his shirt, revealing a hole in the middle of his chest.

"I have no heart." He says in a menacing voice.

The couple stares in disbelief and tremble at the sight of this monster with no heart.

"I thought this would shut you up." Says Getsuga.

He puts his shirt back on and walks out to sleep in the grass.

"What are you?" Asks the guy.

"Why I'm a Hollow." Getsuga replies.

Getsuga uses his Sonído, movement faster than sound, to leave quickly.

When morning comes and he wakes up he decides to visit Colette.

When he enters her room she sees him staring at him with an angry expression.

"Where have you been?" She asks him.

"I decided to sleep outside instead of on dry hay; I don't see why you're so angry." He says as if he's bored.

"As my familiar you have to wake me up and dress me, now hurry up and dress me." she says pointing at her drawer.

_I can't believe this girl._

He gets out her clothes and dresses her trying not to look.

"Why do you need me to dress you?" Getsuga asks.

"When an Aristocrat has a familiar they don't do demeaning tasks like dressing themselves, that's why you have to."

After he's done they leave to go have breakfast in a great dining hall that was made for hundreds of people.

When Colette sits in a chair Getsuga sits in one next to her.

"You can't sit in that chair." Colette tells him.

"Why? Because familiars aren't allowed at the table?" He says mockingly.

"That's my spot." Says a voice from behind.

"Too bad go find a new one." Getsuga says.

"I'll beat you off then familiar." The voice says.

Suddenly you hear a cracking noise as the voice behind screamed in pain.

"You shouldn't have punched me." Getsuga says while smiling.

Getsuga hears the guy behind him hurry off.

Later in the day Colette is called up to the principals office.

Getsuga waits in the room below the office.

_I wish I knew exactly what they're saying._

Suddenly he notices a small soul under Colette's skirt.

_Oh no you don't!_

Getsuga lets his rietsu, spirit-energy, drip from his hand and form into a sword.

He thrust the swords tip through the floor a centimeter in front of the mouse before it looks up.

Everyone in the office hears the mouse squeaking as it runs back to Ottoman.

Getsuga uses his Sonído to appear in the office with his sword in hand.

"How could you do that! You almost killed Chuchu!" Says the principal.

"Thats what you get for trying to peek at Colettes panties." Getsuga says.

Osmond, the principal, then pretends to be senile.

"Your not tricking anyone old man." Says Getsuga.

"How could you Osmond? You old pervert!" Says Colette.

"Leave Colette; I want to talk with this old man alone." Getsuga tells Colette.

"Fine but if I'm asleep by the time you get back; have my laundry done by sunrise." Colette says as she leaves.

"Dammit..." Getsuga exclaims.

"So what did you want to talk to me about boy?" Says Osmond

"Just to let you know that they're pink." He says as he turns around and leaves.

-Later that Night-

_Why do i have to do all of this work!_

"Ugh...What a drag."


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Parents

Getsuga-Meet the Parents-

The next morning Getsuga had cleaned and put away Colette's clothes.

"Time to wake up Colette." He says as he gently shakes her.

Colette slowly opens her eyes and gets up.

"Good morning Getsuga," Colette says, "today we're going to my parents' house, so you better wash yourself."

"As you wish _Mistress._"

As Getsuga leaves he bows to mock her a little more just in case the sarcasm didn't get through.

~A Few Hours Later~

Getsuga helps Colette into her carriage and gets in himself.

_I feel great! I hope I'm presentable enough for my _mistress's_ parents._

He snickers quietly as they pull out of the schools main yard and onto a dirt path.

~An Hour Later~

The carriage brings into site a luxurious castle.

"That's where your parents live?!" He asks while staring intently at the castle.

"No, that's my grandparents' castle." She says as she signals the carriage driver to stop in front of a cabin type house.

"Aren't all aristocrats supposed to be noble rich people?" Getsuga asks.

Colette just slaps him, which only hurts her hand.

"We are rich! My father wanted this type of house because it reminded him of his home."

"Where did he used to live?" Getsuga asks.

"He lived in Tokyo, Japan but was summoned here by my mother."

Getsuga nods as they knock on the door.

A few moments later a man in clothes that seemed from Japan opens the door and smiles at the site of Colette.

"Colette, I'm so happy you could make it!" The man exclaims.

He walks towards Colette to give her a hug but Getsuga moves in between them.

"Stay back; this is your only warning." Getsuga says in a cool collected voice.

"Getsuga, that's my father, now let me go see him." Colette commands.

Getsuga steps back but never takes his eyes off of Colette's father.

"So your names Getsuga? Are you from Japan?" Colette's father asks in fluent Japanese.

"Yeah, I _used_ to live in Karakura Town with my parents." Getsuga tells him.

"K-Karakura Town? Who are your parents?" Colette's father asks.

"My parents are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki-Kuchiki Rukia."

"Are you a Shinigami (Soul Reaper) like your parents?"

"First of all, how do you know about my parents with such low reiatsu (spiritual pressure), and second, no I am not a Shinigami and will never be one."

"Why is that?" Colette's father asks.

"Because I'm a hollow." Getsuga says as he shows the hole in the middle of his chest.

The man gasps as he hears the word hollow.

"You must be joking!" The man yells in denial.

Getsuga laughs quietly as he lifts his hand to reveal the infinite symbol on his gauntlet-like hollowfied hand.

"You better believe I am...Or your in for a world of hurt for calling me a Shinigami!"

Colette's father instinctively draws his sword.

"Here, it is a custom to present your name before fighting. My name is Hirago Saito. Since I already know your name we can start this."

The moment Getsuga sees Saito's sword, he lets his rietsu gather in his hand until it becomes a liquid like substance.

He then proceeds to whip out his hand to the side, letting the gathered rietsu to be thrown to the side of him.

The rietsu stops and quickly forms into a blade with the hilt already in Getsuga's hand.

"Issho ni ikou ze!" They both yell.

The fight lasts for three minutes until Saito nicks Getsuga's left eyebrow.

Getsuga suddenly stops moving and stares at Saito with disbelief.

"You dare harm the Infinite Espada!" He yells as he freaks out.

"Getsuga...TENSHOU!" Getsuga yells as the ground around him bursts and shatters.

Saito stares in disbelief as he sees the monster infront of him.

Getsuga, or who Saito believes to be Getsuga, takes a step towards him.

Getsuga, now completely hollowfied, turns his head towards Saito; he does a deep growl as he lowers himself into a lunging position, pointing his horns at Saito.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" Getsuga yells as he launches himself at Saito.

"Stop it Getsuga!" Colette yells as she runs infront of Getsuga.

Getsuga, hesitating from shock, returns back to his regular form.

He is still moving through the air and his head ends up between Colettes breasts.

"Y-You dare stick your face there you filthy dog!" Colette yells at Getsuga.

"Sorry..Sorry..Sorry..Sorry.." Getsuga says as fast as he can while backing away, blushing from what had just happened.

"Explosion!" Says a none recognizable voice.

All of the sudden, both Getsuga and Saito, explode.

"Ow~Louise why did you do that to me!?" Saito asks Louise.

"You two shouldn't have been fighting. I'm glad i came out here when I did!" Louise says.

During this Getsuga decides he's found out enough about Colette's parents and decides to go train instead of talk with the crazy family.


End file.
